1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-operated printer, and, more particularly, to a method of printing multiple swaths with a hand-operated printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand-operated printer is a printer that typically does not include a drive mechanism for positioning a printhead relative to the print medium, such as paper. An optical encoder typically is used to provide position feedback of relative motion between the hand-operated printer and the print medium. Thus, the hand-operated printer only senses movement along one axis and is designed to print a single swath having a height corresponding to the height of the printhead. It has not been practical to use such a printer for printing paragraphs of text, or graphics, such as for example, maps.